Del silencio y una risa
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: -Yaoi- ¿Cuándo se volvió así? Quizá, el silencio no le sentaba, quizá no iba con él, pero ya no podía evitarlo, pues a Saga le molestaba su escándalo y tanto se había esforzado en cambiarlo que cada vez parecía ser más recurrente.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y la trama original de Saint Seiya son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada, Shueshia, Toei Animation y quienes pagaron sus respectivas licencias.

Éste fanfic esta escrito para mi adorada amiga **Haru Kurosaki**.

* * *

.

**Del silencio y una risa**

**Por Nekane Lawliet**

.

.

Sin darle una sola mirada más, siguió caminando. Con la espalda rígida y en la garganta un nudo; solamente la fuerza de gravedad clavando sus pies en el suelo, lo mantenía atado a la realidad, pese a que su cabeza diera vueltas interminablemente y sintiera la pesada opresión en el pecho quitarle el aliento. Cada paso que daba lejos de la Casa de Géminis los alejaba aún más, cada metro que avanzaba luchando contra el dolor, afianzaba aún más la infinita desesperación que no podía ocultar.

Estaba dotado de un agudo sentido del humor y de un carácter particularmente alegre y festivo, acostumbraba bromear de continuo aún a costa de aquellas personas consideradas como "respetables". Era un don natural, pero también era una necesidad, una medicina para remediar y aferrarse aún en los tiempos de tormenta que sabía que se avecinaban, una tempestad que en cualquier momento aparecerían sin darle tiempo siquiera a realizar otro preparativo que no fuera intentar resistir en el lugar donde estaba.

¿Cómo era que le llamaban? ¿Felicidad? Si, a eso se aferraría y esperaba, realmente rogaba, porque ésta pesara toneladas y lo mantuviera ahí donde estaba. Ahí, en la cordura.

Le habría gustado salir corriendo, no tener nada detrás del eco vacío de sus pasos y caminar sin rumbo por el resto del día, intentando comprender como es que todo eso se había torcido tanto, en qué momento su vida se había desviado hasta ese punto tan…extraño. Comprender porque no había hecho caso y no había ido a visitarlo ese día tal como él había pedido. Era como si toda la mala suerte del mundo se hubiera juntado para guiarlo en su camino. No existía alivio posible, únicamente una increíble sensación de desdicha que opacaba hasta su alma. Tan sencillo como sería dejar que las mentiras fueran su pan de cada día, que la pasión se deshiciera en cada caricia y en cada lágrima que por nada del mundo le gustaría dejar caer.

Necesitaba un cigarro. Un cigarro con mucha urgencia.

Contrario a toda lógica, no se quedó en su templo y en cambio pasó de largo, continuando el ascenso. Sus pies instintivamente se movieron por el Templo de la Vasija en dirección a los privados de Acuario con la misma confianza que si el sitio fuera de su propiedad, dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala sin siquiera saludar al custodio del templo que, sentado a su lado, se mantenía inmutable leyendo un libro. Si Camus notó o no su presencia, no lo demostró de ninguna manera, pues mantuvo toda su atención aún volcada sobre el libro, haciendo anotaciones de vez en cuando en una libreta que tenía sobre el regazo.

Se hundió en actitud medio derrotada y medio desvergonzada en el sillón, removiéndose hasta encontrar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda en la cual permanecer todo el tiempo que pasaría ahí, aspirando enormes cantidades de aire para calmar el dolor que nacía en su pecho y le aplastaba el tórax. Sus ojos se perdieron en un punto inconcreto de la pintura blanca de la sala y no pudo evitar resoplar largamente cuando la completa austeridad, así como lo impersonal de la estancia, le hizo recordar que era ignorado por el francés que seguía leyendo y anotando.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer parecer tu casa tan inhóspita? —murmuró sin realmente esperar una respuesta y, efectivamente, no recibió ninguna— Realmente odio cuando me ignoras de esta forma, Camus—reclamó, aunque su voz susurrante lo hacía parecer más un pedido.

Camus no mutó su expresión, ni hizo ningún gesto de fastidio o de interés, sencillamente cerró el libro y, junto a la libreta y la pluma, lo dejó sobre la mesita que se encontraba delante del sillón. Tampoco miró a Milo cuando recargó la espalda en el mullido cojín, pero el Escorpión sabía que lo invitaba a seguir hablando. Volvió a removerse en el sofá, suspirando largamente y acomodando los pliegues de su ropa, intentando evocar todo su talento humorístico para opacar la desdicha que ahora exprimía su corazón de toda posible alegría; mas, al abrir la boca, nada salió de ella.

Tal vez en otro momento todo esto le hubiera parecido increíblemente gracioso. De haber sido otra persona, se habría reído de su patética condición. Pero no podía reír, la risa moría dentro de su cerebro como si la sola idea fuera absurda. Sólo era capaz de sentir cómo su vida se sumergía en el abismo de la desilusión, cómo una simple verdad y un beso mal parado podrían terminar con él vagando sin sentido en los laberintos de su propia oscuridad. Con el corazón congelado en medio de la mierda que llamaba amor y que ahora nada más le retuerce las entrañas.

¿De qué servían las lágrimas? Si el silencio era tan desgarrador que dolía, si la necesidad de un beso puede aumentar la condena de la soledad, dejar que el viento borre las palabras y que la lluvia se lleve la sangre que no deja de derramarse…pronto será completamente inútil. La soledad es una dama elegante que te atrapa con sutiles caricias, te envuelve y te adormece lentamente hasta que te tiene completamente atado, después cuando quieres alejarla, ya no tienes la fuerza necesaria para separarte de ella, solamente te dejas adormecer en sus manos delicadas.

Amarlo sin medida ni control, únicamente con la excusa del perfeccionismo ya no es absolutamente nada, ya no calma las ansias de desaparecer los obstáculos que impiden su cercanía, que hacen que el corazón que demasiadas veces le puso en bandeja de plata se pierda en el camino. Se olvida entre la bruma del sueño y la fantasía que se entretejen dolorosamente en un nido de fierros retorcidos. En medio de las esperanzas desinteresadas que tantas veces ha intentado negar.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Camus, rompiendo el silencio y encendiendo un cigarrillo que el escorpión nunca supo en qué momento ni de dónde sacó.

Los ojos celestes del griego siguieron el camino del humo que Camus exhalaba con lentitud parsimoniosa y desesperante. Camus era una persona lenta; todo lo hacía como si él fuese el dueño del tiempo y no hubiera ninguna otra cosa de la cual preocuparse. Así era en todo lo que hacía, incluso con ese vicio, el único que compartían, la lentitud le daba un aire tan irreal que a veces la idea de que también era un humano capaz de sentir empatía por alguien, le parecía un razonamiento descabellado y, sí, estúpido.

El acuario se recargó en el sillón, con los ojos puestos al frente y cruzando una pierna, guardando silencio nuevamente, esperando muy pacientemente a que su _amigo_ comenzara a hablar.

Milo frunció los labios, sintiéndose de pronto muy incómodo con la situación. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué diablos hacía ahí, sintiéndose tan mal, con el corazón metido en una bolsa plástica porque se lo acababan de hacer añicos. Acudir a Camus de Acuario no era ciertamente su decisión más sabia, el onceavo guardián no era muy dado a las palabras, no era bueno para ofrecer consuelo y, definitivamente, era una pésima opción para ir a desahogar sus penas, pero ¿qué más daba? Ya estaba ahí y de cualquier forma no tenía a nadie más a quién recurrir.

—¿Problema? ¿Debo tener problemas para visitarte? —dijo, forzando una sonrisa y arrebatándole el cigarro de la boca al otro, chupando de la colilla muy largamente, casi terminándose todo el tabaco.

Camus ladeó el rostro, mirando al griego por unos momentos con aquella mirada tan indiferente que Milo nunca podía evitar comparar sus ojos con los de un muerto. Y entonces llegaba de nuevo, la conocida y nada agradable sensación de abandono que se producía en su bajo vientre y se esparcía por los recovecos de su cuerpo cada que contemplaba la nada lejana idea de que su amigo muriera un día, de nuevo, dejándolo solo, otra vez.

Los fríos y filosos trozos de hielo que Camus tenían en lugar de ojos, lo atravesaron de lado a lado, helándole la sangre y llevándolo a contener la respiración de manera inconsciente. Más tranquilo, soltó el aire, apagó lo que quedaba del cigarrillo en el cenicero y se acomodó en el sofá, subiendo los pies y recostando la cabeza sobre sus brazos; de pronto se sintió muy cansado para hablar o pensar, teniendo grandes ganas de dormir.

—Estoy cansado—murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

—Puedes usar mi cama. —Y cuando Camus hablaba, a Milo le daba la impresión de que lo hacía de manera mecánica.

Cerró los ojos y el espacio negro frente a sus ojos se vio de pronto invadido por la imagen de Saga. Saga jadeando. Saga besando. Saga haciéndole el amor a alguien que no era él. Y todo cuanto se había esforzado por mantenerse en calma, por mostrar su buen temple y no caer en la debilidad se había ido al carajo al soltar un estúpido sollozo a duras penas audible; pero que invariablemente el acuario notó.

Camus hizo ademán de volver a tomar el libro y continuar lo que hacía antes de la llegada del griego; sin embargo, detuvo sus acciones y se mantuvo estático por un tiempo que se prolongó a un punto en el que Milo realmente comenzó a dormitar.

—Saga te quiere—dijo, sorprendiendo sobremanera al escorpión quien, en un instante, recobró una postura más digna, con los ojos muy abiertos y la espalda rígida. Camus había evitado elegantemente pronunciar la palabra "te ama" y eso no había sido pasado por alto.

—Lo sé—respondió con una voz demasiado aguda y temblorosa para su gusto.

—¿Entonces qué haces acá?

—No lo entiendo. De verdad lo intento, pero simplemente no lo comprendo. —Miró a otra parte, incapaz de seguir estrellándose de frente con aquel muro de hielo que se formaba entre él y Camus cuando se miraban directamente a los ojos—. No importa lo que haga, él siempre pensará en…en… No puedo competir con Aioros, lo sabes ¿no? ¿Cómo podría competir contra alguien como él?

—Aioros tiene a Shura—murmuró Camus, suspirando, dirigiendo la mirada al techo como si intentara encontrar escritas ahí las palabras perfectas a decir.

—¡Ja! —soltó una risilla ácida y cerró los ojos con fastidio— Aioros _necesita_ a Shura.

—Y Saga te necesita a ti.

El silencio, de nuevo. Milo se llevó las manos al rostro y se talló los ojos con las palmas, resoplando varias veces con la sensación de haber corrido kilómetros.

—Saga me necesita—repitió con un suspiro—. Tal vez si no fuesen tan cobardes, ya habrían hecho las paces y ninguno de los dos tendría que fingir _querer_ a otra persona de las que sólo obtienen un consuelo momentáneo. —Resopló, esta vez molesto. Se refregó el rostro con una mano, asaltado por una nueva duda ¿Shura lo sabría? —Ya no soporto esto, ese aire insustancial de alguien que no parece estar realmente ahí, siempre ido en mundos intangibles a los que yo no puedo acceder. Sumido en pensamientos tan lúgubres que pone una expresión peor que la tuya. —Intentó bromear, pero no pudo reírse y Camus nunca lo hacía de todas formas—. No sé porque hace las cosas que hace, no sé porque Aioros es capaz de entenderlo con miradas mientras a mí me cuesta una vida comprender sus palabras.

Milo interrumpió su relato con un resoplido. De continuar hablando, llegaría a la parte donde la sensación pecaminosa de despertarse entre las sábanas equivocadas, en una casa que nunca le daba la bienvenida y en brazos de un hombre que podría conseguirse algo mucho, muchísimo mejor, le embargaría. Porque, aunque ya no lo exteriorizaba ni siquiera con Camus, últimamente, durante todo el tiempo que Milo pasaba al lado de Saga, se sentía terriblemente solo y a la vez, sentía la soledad del otro.

—El silencio no te sienta, Milo—murmuró Camus, con la voz grave y apagada, buscando la página en la que se había quedado—. De verdad que no te sienta. Te hace parecer…aburrido.

Era un cumplido. Un cumplido que en el raro y retorcido mundo de Camus de Acuario sonaba halagador, pero que en la realidad del Escorpión sonaba totalmente descabellado.

Milo elevó las cejas y permaneció mirándolo, abstraído en sus movimientos y en la inmutable expresión que emulaba a una escultura. ¿Cuándo se volvió así? Quizá, el silencio no le sentaba, quizá no iba con él, pero ya no podía evitarlo, pues a Saga le molestaba su escándalo y tanto se había esforzado en cambiarlo que cada vez parecía ser más recurrente. No tenía ya cosas qué decir, nada que agregar, simplemente mirarlo fijo mientras parece compartir secretos con el viento y ser respondido por él. Secretos que jamás le dice, que lo alejan de toda realidad y sobre todo de él.

Era curioso pensar que a alguien tan parco como Camus no se molestara por su personalidad ruidosa y en cambio pareciera gustarle.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahora? —preguntó, sorprendiendo nuevamente al escorpión por su repentino interés.

Milo no respondió de inmediato, tampoco hacía falta que lo hiciera. Camus lo conocía tan bien que ya lo había adivinado desde el momento en que su cosmos hizo aparición en la Casa de Acuario.

El francés sabía que cada día era diferente, la manera en que Milo le hablaba a Saga y lo cortejaba, los chistes y el humor negro nunca se repetían; era lo maravilloso de él, que tenía siempre formas distintas de enamorar. El Acuario a veces no comprendía que tan difícil era amar a alguien como el escorpión, si siempre hablaba al mayor con las ilusiones desbocando a su corazón, tal parecía que no acabaran de gritarse. Milo siempre intentando agradarle al géminis, cada día era distinto y cada día ideaba una nueva forma de decirle lo maravilloso que era. Y como siempre, las palabras eran recibidas, aceptadas con una sonrisa, pero no correspondidas.

—Ya no sé qué más hacer—murmuró la voz grave de Milo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Y Camus sabía que por más destrozado que estuviera el griego, el amor volvería a cegar a la necia razón que le pedía a gritos no volver, no rendirse a sus caricias. Mas Milo volvería después, acompañado por su corazón destrozado de promesas sin cumplir, ataviado con la elegante arrogancia y autosuficiencia fingidas, su prefabricado cuento de hadas no era más que una pesadilla, un conjunto de cosas amorfas, degradadas, incomprensibles.

El silencio engulló toda la estancia. Milo perdido en sus pensamientos y Camus concentrado en su lectura, absorto en lo que fuera que estuviera anotando de un libro cuyo título se encontraba en un idioma desconocido para el escorpión. Los ojos le escocieron, los parpados peleaban contra sus deseos de mantenerlos abiertos, así que, aventurándose más de lo sanamente aceptable entre él y el frío francés, se recostó en su pierna, extendiendo las propias a lo largo del sofá; suspiró y cerró los ojos. El francés, por su parte, no hizo nada: ni evitó el contacto ni pareció aceptarlo, simplemente lo ignoró como si no se hubiera producido.

—¿Por qué no me enamoré de ti, Camus? —susurró Milo— Todo habría sido más fácil así.

Milo casi pudo palpar la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Lo recordó entonces, aquel día hacía ya muchísimos años cuando eran apenas unos críos de seis o siete años. Se habían visto por primera vez cuando sus respectivos maestros los presentaron y él, jovial desde entonces, se había plantado frente al bonito extranjero, extendiéndole una mano y regalándole la sonrisa más enorme y brillante que Camus hubiera visto en toda su vida. Mas el francés no correspondió el gesto, se limitó a mirar a su maestro con un gesto que el adulto interpretó como: "_¿en verdad tengo que hacer esto?"_ y con la sencilla respuesta de "_saluda, Camus"_ se había iniciado la consecuente tortura del niño francés.

Milo siempre estaba cerca, muy cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal. Siguiéndolo y preguntando cosas que no le importaban, riendo y bromeando a costa suya. Siempre encima. Usando _sus_ muñequeras, poniéndose _sus_ vendas, apareciendo de la nada misma para tirarse en _su_ cama después de un entrenamiento, auto invitándose a Rodorio cuando iba por su despensa. Y conforme pasaban los años, la persecución se hacía cada día más molesta y había días en los que se preguntaba por qué diablos no le congelaba el trasero a ese griego molesto y lo echaba a patadas de su casa.

Cierto día se decidió a hacerlo. Milo caminaba de espaldas, mirándolo con su típica sonrisa, sin preocuparse por las personas que golpeaba en el camino ni fijándose en los obstáculos que se cruzaban, los que evitaba sorprendentemente.

—Por favor, camine como una persona normal. Golpeará a alguien, Escorpión—le había dicho, exasperado de veras.

—¡Oh! No me hables de "_usted_", Camus. ¿Somos amigos, no? —respondió, con su tono alegre y cruzando los brazos tras su nuca, sin hacer caso a la petición que se le hizo.

—¿Amigos? No recuerdo haber accedido a que nuestra relación mutara de esa manera tan desagradable—respondió indiferente, pasando a su lado para alcanzar un puesto de fruta.

—¡Ouch! —exclamó el griego, llevándose una mano a la altura del corazón y componiendo un gesto de dolor—Eso me dolió, Camus. Yo que te aprecio tanto y me vengo enterando que tú a mí no me quieres nada.

—No sé por qué se viene enterando apenas, Escorpión—dijo, seleccionando manzanas entre un enorme montón de ellas—. Hace ya muchos años que le he mencionado lo molesto que es tenerlo cerca.

—¡Oh! ¡Siempre creí que me lo decías en broma! —dramatizó, tomando una manzana grande y roja, inspeccionándola y luego estirando el brazo, colocándola tan cerca de la cara de Camus que le rozó la nariz — ¿Me la compras? —Camus, casi de manera inconsciente, asintió, sacándole una sonrisa al escorpión que de inmediato mordió la fruta.

—Cóbrese— dijo el galo al tendero extendiéndole algunos billetes, señalando con un gesto la manzana que Milo consumía con ahínco.

—¿Sabes? Yo creo que tú si me quieres, pero no lo aceptas porque te da pena—comentó Milo cuando ya habían iniciado el camino de regreso al Santuario y Camus se sabía perdedor, nuevamente, al no poder deshacerse del griego. Ante el comentario, no respondió y por su expresión parca daba la impresión de no haber escuchado lo que el otro dijo. Sin embargo, Milo sabía que sí lo había oído pero que no deseaba contestarle—. Vamos, me compraste una manzana.

—¿Entonces usted da por sentada una amistad por un simple gesto de cortesía? —preguntó con un ligero sarcasmo. Milo era, ciertamente, una de las pocas personas que podían hacerlo enfadar un poco…pero sólo un poco.

—¿Cortesía? —Se rió, colocando los brazos tras la nuca y mirando al cielo, como si fuera un filósofo a punto de exponer una teoría importantísima—. Fue un gesto de cortesía hace unos años cuando me compraste un caramelo. Te he pedido que me compres muchas cosas, Camus y he ido aumentando el precio con el tiempo. Admite que nadie más que tú me habría comprado aquel anillo para mi cumpleaños sólo por cortesía.

—¿Entonces mide mi aprecio por usted por el precio de las cosas que le compro? Eso me hace pensar que es usted materialista, Escorpión.

Aunque su respuesta seguía sonando sarcástica y desinteresada, Camus se sintió francamente sorprendido ante aquella revelación. No sólo acababa de darse cuenta que era cierto eso sobre las cosas que accedía a comprar ya casi de forma inconsciente, sino que, pensándolo detenidamente, estaba ya tan acostumbrado a tener a Milo pegado a él que ya era prácticamente una costumbre a la que con seguridad le sería difícil desacostumbrarse. La compañía del octavo custodio había dejado de ser molesta para pasar a formar parte de su rutina. Y mientras Milo continuaba exponiendo su teoría de porqué Camus en realidad sí lo apreciaba y se defendía ante el _insulto_ de materialista, el francés sonreía interiormente. Quizá y sólo quizá no era costumbre lo que sentía por Milo. Quizá en verdad le simpatizaba y por ello no lo había echado a patadas lejos de él.

Quizá sentía aquello que al griego le gustaba llamar amistad.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó de manera inconsciente y Milo, sorprendido, no tardó en responder. Feliz por haber acaparado, al fin, la atención del francés.

—Me gustas—fue lo primero que soltó y Camus juró que su corazón se olvidó de latir por un segundo de la impresión—. Es decir, me gustas para ser mi amigo. ¿No te gusto? Soy bueno guardando secretos…aunque hable mucho. Y evito fumar cerca de ti para no molestarte y…y… ¿Qué más?

Y aquel día Milo continuó hablando sobre cosas de las que Camus jamás se enteró porque estaba más concentrado pensando en que, efectivamente, tal vez y no era que estuviera dándole la razón ese escorpión, verse obligado a compartir tanto tiempo había terminado por transformar su fastidio en aprecio y en llenar la soledad que nunca le era molesta pero que, a últimas fechas, se volvía demasiado vacía, demasiado silente si no estaba Milo ahí para llenarlo todo con su risa.

El griego comenzó a juguetear con los mechones de cabello de su amigo, levantó los ojos y lo miró. Se acomodó bien boca arriba y paseó los ojos por el francés. Era muy guapo, siempre lo había sabido, pero de pronto sintió la necesidad imperiosa de tocarlo, de besarlo. Le quitó el libro de las manos y se sentó a horcadas sobre él, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero el griego le huyó, avergonzado, con el pretexto de mirar como su dedo índice recorrí la línea del mentón del acuariano. Lo besó de manera violenta, inesperada, exigiendo que le fuera correspondido; mas los labios de Camus permanecieron quietos y su expresión inmutable, incluso de ser posible, se hizo más fría.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó el guardián del onceavo templo con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas, realmente indignado.

—No lo sé—respondió con sinceridad, con el rostro encendido por la vergüenza.

Camus terminó de fruncir el ceño, sintiéndose burlado. Se puso de pie, tirando al suelo en el proceso a dicho griego que parecía muy avergonzado y arrepentido de lo que había dicho. No le dijo nada, caminó hacia su habitación y entró a ella, sintiéndose a cada momento más y más indignado. Milo habría deseado detenerlo, decirle que lo que acababa de decir no era la verdad, que lo había hecho porque ya no deseaba más seguir sintiéndose así y tampoco deseaba volver al lado de Saga. Pero de eso último no estaba seguro de poder cumplirlo y por ello no se movió. Mas luego, cuando algo de razón volvió a él, la intensa necesidad que tenía de saber que Camus volvería a aceptarlo en su vida pese a lo que había hecho, lo obligó inconscientemente a levantarse, el sonido audible de sus pasos eran la única guía que necesitaba, él… lo único que podía deshacer el poderoso embrujo sangriento de Saga de Géminis que hacía de su voluntad una miseria.

Milo entró a la habitación detrás de Camus, casi pisándole los talones, cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella. La oscuridad predominaba ahí dentro, sólo un halo de luz mortecina acertaba filtrarse entre las cortinas, iluminando el perfil del galo quien de pronto lucía muy amenazador.

—Lo lamento—murmuró Milo, con la vista clavada al suelo y mordiéndose el labio sin piedad.

—_Vamos, dilo. Di que fue un error haberme besado._

—Camus…

—_Dilo de una vez para que pueda perdonarte._

—No te enfades conmigo, por favor. No hoy, no por algo así.  
—Olvídalo—dijo el francés, dándole la espalda y fingiendo estar a punto de entrar al baño.

—¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres olvidarlo?

—Nunca mencionaste, cuando insististe en obtener mi amistad, que podías besarme a tu antojo cuando te sintieras herido por tu pareja. Por supuesto, podría haber omitido aquella parte, tendrás que repetirme el contrato entonces.

Las palabras fueron corteses, monótonas, átonas y dichas con la misma frialdad de siempre, pero Milo sintió cada una clavarse en su pecho como un afilado cuchillo, deslizándose entre la carne y haciendo brotar la sangre caliente. Lo miró enmudecido, no sabía si era correcto decir algo, aunque tampoco era que tuviera algo prudente que decir. Todas las posibles frases que podría haber dicho le parecieron insustanciales y fuera de sitio.

—Ayúdame, Camus. —Las palabras salieron de su boca aun cuando Milo juraría que no las había pensado siquiera y la expresión confundida de Camus le reveló que ya no tenía vuelta atrás, que debía hablar o terminaría ahogándose en dolor—. Ámame, Camus. Déjame enamorarme de ti.

—¿Así todo sería más fácil? —Milo no dijo nada, pero cuando menos lo pensó, Camus ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mirándolo directo a los ojos como si quisiera atravesarlo y hurgar en su propia alma— ¿En verdad lo crees así? No soy cariñoso, no soy romántico, puedo llegar a ser muy cruel sin proponérmelo y puedo lastimarte sin llegar a hacer realmente nada. No puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea.

Lo que Camus realmente quería decir era más sencillo que todo eso. Enamorarse era malo. Enamorarse provocaba que personas normales y respetables, como él por ejemplo, hicieran estupideces. Sí, exactamente como la que deseaba cometer en ese instante.

Sus labios se juntaron, iniciando una intensa lucha por el control. Sus respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, entre cortadas, ambos ahogando gemidos en la garganta de otro. Milo tomó al francés por los hombros y lo empujó hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama sin cortar el suministro de besos y mordidas, acariciándose sobre la tela de sus ropas, que a tirones descuidados intentaban sacarse de encima. El escorpión ardía en el deseo por poseer al galo, por poder llamarlo única y exclusivamente suyo y la presencia de la ropa comenzó a molestarlo, así que, al verse imposibilitado para sacarle la camiseta de manga larga, la desgarró por la mitad, dejando la blanca piel expuesta. Incluso se tomó el lujo de separarse del francés lo suficiente para poder pasear los ojos por su cuerpo con todo el descaro del mundo.

—Era nueva—murmuró Camus, intentando sonar molesto, infructuosamente.

—Te compraré otra. —Lo besó de nuevo, mordiendo sus labios, explorando con su lengua cada rincón de su cavidad como si intentara volverse uno con él.

Si Camus hubiera tenido que describirlo con palabras, si tuviera que describir _ESO_ con palabras, habría dicho que Milo besaba como una tempestad y ya. Porque cuando Milo lo besaba así, enterrándole los dedos en los brazos, aplastándolo contra el lecho y devorándolo sin compasión, él sólo podía decir que Milo era la mismísima tempestad desatada. Y esa tormenta arrojaba sobre su cuerpo gotas de sudor que caían sobre su piel, resbalando entre sus músculos. Le regalaba truenos y relámpagos que recorrían su cuerpo por todos sus rincones, erizándole la piel, atacándolo con placer malsano que lo orillaba a comportarse _anti-Camus_, teniendo que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar los gemidas, al tiempo que escuchaba los de Milo contra su cuello.

También tendría que agregar que Milo hacía el amor como hacía todo lo demás: con una pasión arrolladora, con una sensualidad cuasi pornográfica, jadeando cual perro agotado y gruñendo de vez en cuando. Acariciando, mordiendo, lamiendo, besando…marcando.

Y si le preguntaban los morbosos, diría que todo ocurrió como ocurrían las cosas realmente importantes: sin ceremonias, sin aspavientos, sin palabras bonitas ni música de fondo. No hubo promesas, ni te amos de por medio, simplemente pelearon su mini guerra por marcar lo que ahora era suyo.

Y Milo descubrió también que Camus besaba con descontrol, como no hacía ninguna otra cosa. Que su cuerpo no despedía calor, pero que aun así quemaba como el mismo hielo contra la piel desnuda. Fuego y hielo contenidos en un único ser. Y deseaba ser el único que lo supiera. El único que supiera lo que era consumirse en el incendio inmenso que era su piel y adormecerse con el frío congelante de su abrazo.

—Muero de sed—murmuró Milo, deshaciendo el abrazo en el que mantenía preso el cuerpo del francés, levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación, así, desnudo, rumbo a la cocina. Volvió segundos después con una botella de whiskey y dos vasos, sirviéndolos generosamente.

Se recostó junto a Camus, apoyándose en su pecho para beberse el alcohol, viendo como su amante permanecía observando fijamente el líquido de su vaso.

—Ya sé que emborracharse y perder el control iba antes—bromeó, besándolo fugazmente—. Pero podemos repetir.

—No creo que a Saga le guste eso—murmuró sin mirarlo. Milo torció el gesto, harto y volvió adueñarse de los labios del galo con algo que fácilmente podía confundirse con desesperación.

—Que Saga se coja a Aioros…—gruñó, haciendo un puchero infantil.

Se removió un poco más y volvió a sumergirse en el conocido silencio. Camus se aventuró a desviar la vista del vaso para mirar a Milo; él no podía saberlo, pero a los ojos del galo, el griego no podía lucir más guapo que en ese momento. Una sola mirada bastó para que su mundo volviera a latir de nueva cuenta, la contemplación de su mirada serena y convencida junto a la demencia en los ojos del asesino. Solamente existían ellos dos, sólo había esa pasión irracional que le quitaba hasta el aliento.

Un sentimiento que nacía dentro de ambos y al que no deseaban ponerle nombre. Sentimiento que los hacía creer que no había nadie más para tranquilizar sus temores.

Y él, Camus, la única cura para un alma demasiado enferma de soledad y de indiferencia.

—_Eres un idiota_—dijo mentalmente, guardando un silencio prudente que no reveló sus pensamientos. Un silencio sólo suyo, porque Milo comenzó a hablar, a hacer ruido y así le gustaba más. Así le gustaba más el Escorpión.


End file.
